


A Clean Break

by purelycoincidentalcats



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bathtime!, Gen, Some nudity but mostly hilarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelycoincidentalcats/pseuds/purelycoincidentalcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is constantly frustrating. Poor John wants a bath to relax, but he can't even have that alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Clean Break

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this lovely artwork](http://dauntingfire.deviantart.com/art/Sherlock-A-Clean-Break-189751365) by [dauntingfire](http://dauntingfire.deviantart.com/) on deviantart, and this little ficlet came to mind.

John huffed sharply, Sherlock just looking up at him with that infuriatingly superior face of his. That fact that he wore when he thought John was wrong. Like he knew John was wrong. John wasn't wrong, Sherlock was just being stubborn. And John wasn't going to be dealing with that.

"Look. Forget it." John finally snapped, throwing his arms up in defeat. "I'm.... I'm going to go... And... And have a bath!"

With that he turned on his heel and disappeared out the door without waiting for any response from Sherlock. He practically stomped up the stairs, the little display of childishness making him feel better. He reached the bathroom and closed the door with a soft sigh. He moved over to the claw footed bathtub, turning both the taps on full and stepping back to let the deep tub fill. As he watched the water pour into the tub he had an idea of pure genius. Reaching for a small bottle in the cabinet above the sink, he poured a splash into the bath, watching the water start to bubble. He grinned to himself. Better than Sherlock genius by far.

He realised he was still fuming a little over Sherlock and how stubborn he really could be when he thought he was right, and that was not the point of this. He stripped off his clothes, not even bothering to keep them tidy, instead leaving them in a heap on the bathroom floor, before moving to turn off the taps. Swinging a leg over the side of the tub, he climbed in, sinking slowly down into the warm, sudsy water.

He gave a grateful sigh as he felt his whole body begin to relax in the warm water. It was pleasant, this. It had been so long since he'd had any chance to relax, to just be alone. Just quiet. Just him and the bath water.

John lifted his arms out of the water, reaching out and resting his arms on the rim of the tub and letting his head fall back with another deep sigh. This was sheer luxury and he was beginning to wonder why he hadn't thought to do something like this sooner...

He'd barely had that thought when the bathroom door crashed open. John jumped so hard at the sudden intrusion that he sloshed soapy water over the high side of the tub and onto the floor and the fluffy bath mat. John looked up with wide eyes to see Sherlock standing in the doorway in hiss blue robe, his laptop on one arm, and his phone in the other hand. John gaped at him.

"What on earth are you doing?" John cried after a moment as Sherlock moved, placing his laptop on a folded towel and beginning to untie his robe.

"I've got it, John! I've got it!" Sherlock was muttering as he stripped off his robe, revealing the fact he was naked underneath. John stiffened where he sat, his face instantly flushing as he practically squealed,

"Sherlock!"

But Sherlock didn't even seem to hear him, let alone take any notice of his discomfort as he moved to climb into the other end of John's bath. John scrambled to get out of the way as Sherlock dropped himself down into the water, succeeding in splashing more water out onto the floor. John had to pull his knees right up to his chest, suddenly feeling squashed and a whole lot less relaxed.

"Got what?" He snapped as Sherlock settled himself, swinging one leg over the edge of the tub, and leaning over to open up his laptop.

"It, John! It! Keep up!" Sherlock replied distractedly, still typing on his laptop. John reached up, rubbing at his flushed cheek. He couldn't believe he was sitting naked, in a bathtub, cramped as anything, with an equally naked and completely unfazed Sherlock. This was not what he had in mind when he came to get into the bath. Couldn't he do one thing by himself any more, without Sherlock coming and cramming himself into his business? That thought brought John even more discomfort, but he was then startled by Sherlock's phone beginning to ring.

Without a moments hesitation, Sherlock sat back in the tub and answered the phone. He spoke for a moment, and John gathered that he was talking to Lestrade. John was still rubbing his hot cheek, a sour expression on his red face when he heard Sherlock say something that caught his attention. 

"No, John is here. We're in the bathtub together. What do you mean doing what? We're having a bath."

As matter-of-fact as always, like there was nothing wrong at all with this scenario. It was more than John could take. Having to sit in the bath with his housemate who he'd just seen naked was one thing, but to know Lestrade was probably now imagining this was more than he wanted to deal with. He stood abruptly, water going everywhere, and without collecting his towel or clothes he made to leave, pausing only when he heard Sherlock behind him,

"Where are you going? John?"

John took a deep breath, hundreds of nasty responses filtering through his head, but he settled with, "To put on clothes." and left it at that, stomping back down the stairs.


End file.
